The Best Holiday Ever
by Fourpeg
Summary: When Matsumoto tricks Toushiro and Momo into going to her Thanksgiving Day Party, what will the night lead up to? Entry for the HHFM Thanksgiving Event :


**AU NOTE: oh my gosh! This is my first story on here! Some of you might recognize me from my reviews that I leave, and now it's reverse! XD I'm so excited!!! I hope it turns out well, and please review so I can see if I did a good job! :) thanks a lot! (oh, and this is for the HHFM Thanksgiving event, in case you didn't know :D) now on with the story!!!!**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own Bleach!!!!!!**

* * *

Soul Society was in major chaos. No, it wasn't a Menos, or another Captain betraying Soul Society, but it was a simple human holiday. It was Thanksgiving.

Matsumoto was especially happy about this event, because it gave her another reason to drink, but it was also another chance to get her taicho and Momo together. It was for this reason that she decided to throw a party for Thanksgiving.

The loud fuku-taicho of the 10th division was shopping for all of her ingredients for her amazing party the next day, and apparently so was everyone else in all of Soul Society.

"Let's see here..." Rangiku said to herself in one of the markets. "I still need some Pumpkin Pie mix, eggs, milk... ugh this list never ends!!" she said with a groan, as she held over half of the store in her bag. 'But, this is all important if I'm going to get Taicho to come to my party.' she thought to herself. You see, her elaborate (if you can even call it that) plan was to get Toushiro and Momo in the same room, and then make them reveal their feelings (for she knew they both liked each other) by asking them what they were thankful for. To her, it was fool-proof.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Matsumoto exclaimed when she finished her cooking for her party later that night. "Now, all I have to do is invite all my guests! That shouldn't take long seeing as how I can just threaten them with all my paperwork."

3 hours later

* * *

"But taichoooooooo..."

"For the last time... NO!" Toushiro yelled. It was now time for Matsumoto to bring out the big guns.

"But Momo will be there...." she added with a wink.

"..... fine... but only if there's no drinking, and only until dinner's over. Got that?" "Yes sir!!" and she left without another word.

'GREAT! Now all I have to do is go get Momo to come to my party, and then I'll be all set!' Matsumoto thought with glee as she headed over to the 5th division.

"I can't Matsumoto." Momo said quietly while writing her signature on one of the thousands of papers covering her desk.

"Awwww.... not you too!!" Matsumoto pouted. Looks like the big guns were going to have to be used once again.

"But Taicho will be there....." she said with yet another wink at the young girl.

She sighed. "But I have so muck paperwork to do today! I can't possibly do it all in time for your party." Matsumoto looked especially hurt at her remark. "But I guess I can make time for you Rangiku." 'and for Toushiro too' Momo thought. "GREAT! Now don't forget, it's in half an hour and we'll have dinner first ok?" "Alright Rangiku, I'll see you later." and with that, Matsumoto literally skipped out of Momo's office.

"They'll never suspect a thing...."

* * *

"Alright everyone.... settle down."

Many various people from Seireitei were gathered at the 10th division for what looked like a great big dinner. There was stuffing, green beans, corn, mashed potatoes, rolls, and various other delicacies surrounding a gigantic turkey, cooked to a light crispy brown. Even the scent was enough to make your mouth water.

"Wow Matsumoto.... this actually looks edible." Toushiro said as he sat next to Momo along with Renji, Kira, Hisagi, and many others who Toushiro took to be most of Rangiku's drinking buddies.

"Thanks taicho! I worked really hard all day for this."

"Somehow I doubt that..." he replied under his breath so Matsumoto wouldn't hear. Momo giggled.

"Ok... now that everybody's here, we can start giving our thanks!" the host fukutaicho said to all in the room.

"WHAT?!?!?!" was the universal reply.

"Oh come on. You mean to tell me that NO ONE in here knows how to celebrate Thanksgiving??" They all shook their heads no. "Fine.... what you do is, before you eat, you tell what you are most thankful for that year! And then you get to eat this delicious dinner!" she exclaimed happily. But everyone was still confused.

"Here, I'll go first. I'm thankful that all of us are able to be here together, and that we can all DRINK!" she said as she pulled a bottle of sake from her large bosom. "HERE HERE!!" everyone except Toushiro and Momo replied as they brought out their own bottles full of the alcoholic drink.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" yelled the enraged taicho. "You PROMISED there would be NO drinking here otherwise I would leave!!" "But taichoooo..." "NO Matsumoto... I'm leaving... come on Momo, I don't want you here with all of them drinking the entire night." "ok..." was all Momo could say before she was dragged out of the room by her childhood friend.

"Why did we have to leave again?" Momo asked as she and Toushiro walked through the snow that covered the entire Seireitei in a blanket of pure white.

"Because who gives thanks about things that happened in the past?" he explained.

"Well, it just gives people an opportunities to tell how they feel about things or even people." Momo said with a blush on her face.

"Well then, I know what I'm thankful for." Toushiro said with his amazing smirk that made Momo go weak. "W-What is that?" she stuttered nervously. "Baka, I'm thankful that I get to spend my life with you by my side." Toushiro whispered in her ear before he kissed her passionately.

"You know I love you Bed-wetter Momo."

"I love you too... and Happy Thanksgiving Shiro-chan."


End file.
